Blown Away
by RamblingRae
Summary: "Remember when we first met?" "Yeah-" "Well, you blew me away." "...Shut up." Inspired by a tumblr post that said: "my youngest sister got detention and a letter home because a boy said to her "girls don't fart" so she sat on him and farted i'm actually dying" Pairings: USA/Nyo!CSA, LibeRacy
**I'm back with some Confederacy goodness-**

 **Well, my OCs of them at least.**

 **USA/CSA is great, okay?**

 **OCs:**

 **Samantha: Nyo!Confederacy**

 **Johnny: Confederacy**

 **Elias: Nyo!Statue of Liberty**

 **Elizabeth: Statue of Liberty**

 **These OCs made by me and one of my rad friends that I RP with on our facebook pages.**

 **So, yeah, enjoy and such ^^**

* * *

 **Blown Away**

Samantha Charlotte Whitlock was just ten when she first met Alfred F. Jones, and it was apparent that she didn't like him. He was loud, obnoxious, and just rude all around- to girls at least. She would see him around, saying mean things to the other girls and even pinching their arms. Needless to say, she didn't approve.

One day, she was sitting by her best friend, a French boy named Elias, when she heard Alfred talking to some of his friends, just snorting about something as they sat together on the ground. "What? Of course girls don't fart!" The American was saying, the statement making the southern girl's eyes narrow a bit. Elias, who had been reading a book, looked up as Sam calmly stood up. "Where are you going?" The boy asked. The small blonde girl looked back, straightening her glasses. "Teaching Jones a thing or two."

Heading over to the group of boys, Sam stood in front of them for a moment, hands on her hips, catching their attention. Alfred's eyes narrowed. "Hey, it's the quiet girl with the punk of a brother. Shay? Uh- whaddaya want? We're really busy over here." The obnoxious boy drawled, causing the girl's eyes to flash with distaste. She didn't say a word and just sat down on his lap and promptly farted. All of the boys sat there for a moment, just shocked and horrified, Alfred's the most horrified.

With a soft sound, she stood up, smiling condescendingly at Alfred. "For your information, girls do fart. And insult my brother again in front of me and I'll do a lot worse than that." A pause. "And my name is Sam. Sam Whitlock." And then she headed back over to Elias, who was just dying of laughter. "Oh- oh dieu! Did you see 'is face?" The French student snorted, making Samantha almost glow with pride. Okay. That was funny.

What wasn't funny was later that day when she was sent home with a note and was informed that she'd have lunch detention the next day. It was worth it, honestly. After a good chastising by her old-fashioned mother, who honestly just gave her a lecture on being a lady, Sam headed up to her brother, Johnny's, room and opened the door, heading to sit on his floor. The twelve year old boy was sitting at his desk, scribbling something in his journal. Peeking over, she saw that it was yet another collection of poetry about this one girl that he was crushing on. Elias's older sister- Elizabeth Bonnefoy. Smiling slyly, Sam poked Johnny's face. "Ay. Jojo. Why don't ya stop pinin' over this girl and just ask her out?" She asked curiously, startling the older sibling, who promptly shut the journal faster than you could say 'boop'.

Johnny looked over at his sister, his freckled face slightly pinkened by the suggestion. "Wha-? No- no way." He replied, making the girl blink. "Why not?" She asked curiously, to which the awkward boy just cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Why'd ya get scolded by Momma just now?" He questioned, which Sam just smiled, only a bit embarrassed. "I farted on Alfred Jones today." She informed him. The older sibling backtracked and took a moment to process what he'd just heard.

"Wait. You farted on Alfred Jones? That little yank that lives down the street?" He asked, just wanting to be sure. When he received a nod, Johnny broke out into a fit of laughter, hand flying over his mouth. "Oh sweet Jesus! Yer such a badass, Sam-" He managed to say in between laughter. His eyes were watering from how hard he was laughing. It was nice to see her brother laughing so much, honestly. He didn't do it so much anymore. Puberty and whatnot.

The girl smiled almost proudly. "Yeah- he said that girls couldn't fart- and then he insulted you, so hey, he got what he deserved." She explained, the words only making Johnny seem prouder of her. He ruffled her long blonde hair. "I've never been so proud to be yer brother."

* * *

Samantha and Alfred didn't interact for a few more years. As middle school dragged on, they kept their distance. The boy became popular and started to play football, while Sam herself was an art nerd who also did theatre on the side, following in Johnny's footsteps. They didn't have a reason to interact and honestly, the whole farting debacle was long forgotten.

Now at the age of sixteen, Sam was just starting her sophomore year and she had a lot of big shoes to fill. Expectations to meet. The theatre director expected her to be as good as her brother, which she was- but in different ways. She was more talented with humour, while Johnny had been great at dramatics. Which was fine. Her mother expected her to be a little lady- and had even tried to send her off to a private school before her freshman year. Sam protested it heavily and even rebelled a bit by cutting her hair short. And so, she got to stay at public school. Joy.

Either way, school was honestly stressful. And as her days as a sophomore went on, things started to pile up and she became stressed. And with stress came bumming cigarettes off of her brother. More painting, especially in her room, which drove her mother absolutely insane. Her walls were covered in various paintings and designs, all of which helped her calm down when she was stressed. Her grades plummeted down to B's and C's- different from the A's and B's she'd gotten in her previous year, but she was still holding on. And of course, there was hanging out in the bleachers at football games and practices- only because Elias was there and he was really her only friend.

So, one day they were hanging out in the bleachers during practice. Sam was sketching in her notebook while Elias was just ranting about the French teacher and how horribly inaccurate his teaching was. As she sketched, Sam looked out toward the field, only to see that the football players were taking a water break. Her eyes fell upon none other than Alfred F. Jones, who was laughing and carrying on with his buddies, a bright smile on his face.

Her eyebrows narrowed before she went to look back at her sketch, which was almost finished. She pushed Alfred away from her thoughts and continued the drawing- which was of Elias himself, just drawing him as he ranted. She liked to draw friends and family- most of her sketch book was full of sketches of Johnny, Elias, and her theatre buddy, a hyperactive freshman named Mason.

When she finished, she turned the sketch silently toward Elias, who nodded in response before continuing his rant. And this was how these practices usually went. Elias ranting. Sam sketching. Nothing new. As this continued, she started on her next sketch. Her hand started moving on it's own, and soon enough, it turned out that she had started on a sketch of none other than Alfred Fucking Jones himself. A horrified scream passed over her lips and she promptly dropped the sketch pad spastically, drawing attention to herself, both from Elias and the entire football team. When her eyes met with Alfred's, she turned beet red and picked up the sketchbook, closing it completely. Then she grabbed Elias and hightailed it out of there.

Making it to her old truck, Elias pulled his arm away from her, gasping for air. "What was zhat about-" He asked, making the girl blush even deeper. "Nothin'. I'm just not feelin' good-" Oh lies. She was definitely lying and it was obvious. Elias's eyes narrowed, almost as if he was curiously examining his friend. "Hm. I don't believe you, but fine." He replied, watching as his best friend shuffled over to the driver's side of the truck, getting in quickly. Following after her, he got into the truck as well, and it sped off soon after.

That day, the almost obsessive drawing of Alfred F. Jones started. Soon, her sketchbook pages filled up with drawings of him. Him at practice, him at lunch- honestly, it was getting out of hand. Anytime that she would pass him in the hall, she would blush heavily and find somewhere to hide. Anytime he would walk by her, she would cover her face and try not to exist. Soon, after a few weeks of this, Elias was catching on. When he realized, they were sitting in the bleachers again and he looked at her and said, "You 'ave a crush on Jones, don't you?"

And the look on her face confirmed it. "What?! No way! Jones is a pig and-" Elias interrupted her. "A pig zhat you 'ave a crush on, yes?"

She hung her head in response, mumbling. "He's... cute, okay?" The petite girl finally admitted, the confession making the French boy actually grin and he nudged her slightly. "Awh. Sam's got a crush. 'ow cute." And of course, the girl smacked him in response. "Oh shut up- nothin's gonna come of it, so just forget it-" She'd get over this soon. Hopefully. It was just a crush, right? She could handle it.

She was wrong. Boy, was she wrong. The crush continued on into it's second month, and she still hadn't even worked up the courage to talk to the jock, even though Elias urged her to. She honestly had it bad and she hated it. All of her life, she'd promised to never end up like one of those awkward girls in the movies who ended up crushing hard on the jock. Why couldn't she have fallen for someone attainable? Like Elias. Elias would be easy to date- it'd be like breathing. But honestly, she couldn't see him as anything other than a friend. It was a shame.

Sam didn't get to even start talking to Alfred until he was transferred into her AP Physics class. Why a football player of all people was put into an AP class, she didn't know. Either way, he was assigned to be Sam's partner in all projects, since she usually worked alone due to the class being an uneven number. She couldn't believe her luck (misfortune?) as he came over and sat down next to her. After being assigned a project, he turned toward her and smiled. "Hey. I'm Alfred. You're Sam, right?" He introduced himself, actually seeming kind as she shyly shook his hand, nodding. "I am." She replied quietly. She wondered if he remembered the farting incident. She sure hoped not. That would probably ruin her chances. He laughed. "Great to meetcha. Let's start on this project, yeah? If we work together, it'll be finished in no time at all!" Agreeing, Sam set to work, helped by Alfred. They worked well together, surprisingly, and got the project finished rather quickly. Then, they started to talk.

"So, hey, are you the one that's always in the bleachers at practice? The one who draws and talks to that French dude?" Alfred asked, letting her nod in response. He grinned. "It's really cool to see people at practice. It helps the team push harder and get better when people are watching. We'd probably suck without you guys." He commented, making Sam blush only faintly. She laughed nervously."Yeah. Elias loves comin' to those things fer whatever reason. I usually just ain't got nothin' better to do." She replied, causing Alfred to laugh in response, his laugh sounding just amazing. The sound made her heart pump just the least bit faster. "Haha, yeah, I can see that by the way yer just drawin' the whole time. I still appreciate it though. That's really cool of you."

And she turned into a tomato. "T-thanks," She stuttered, a sort of awkward smile appearing on her face. And Alfred returned it with a bright beam. "Yep!" And their conversation continued, discussing things such as local politics and other things. Sam was pleasantly surprised to find that Alfred was quite intelligent, unlike most other jocks. The class passed by so quickly and soon enough, the final bell rang, and Sam gathered up her things.

Alfred tapped her shoulder. "Hey, can I have your number? I might need some help with homework and it'd be nice to have a smart friend's number- cos between you and me, my buddies are idiots." Hearing this, her heart fluttered and she smiled nervously. "Yeah." And then, after scribbling her number on his arm with a marker, they went their separate ways. That day, Sam felt like she was flying when she left school.

Weeks passed and Sam and Alfred became closer friends. It came to the point that he would come and sit with her and Elias at lunch, come over to Sam's house at random times to play video games, and even to the point where he'd bring her random snacks since he knew that she forgot her lunch pretty often. They became great friends and Sam had never been happier. Even if she didn't quite have the courage to ask him out, being close to him was enough at the moment. She enjoyed learning about his life, about his dreams..

One evening, they lay quietly together in her backyard, laying in the soft grass beneath a sky of shining stars. Alfred was pointing out constellations, telling Sam what their stories were and how they connected into certain shapes. He was currently telling the story of Orion, a Greek myth. "-Then, Gaia set an enormous scorpion on Orion. Orion soon realized that his strength and sword were useless, so he tried to escape, but the scorpion stung him to death. As a reward, Gaia placed the scorpion in the sky as a constellation which appears to be constantly chasing after Orion whose figure was also placed among the stars."

Listening closely, Sam smiled softly to herself, simply letting her head rest on Alfred's shoulder as they lay there, grey eyes more looking more toward Alfred than the constellations. "So, how d'ya know so much about this anyway?" She asked curiously, causing him to look toward her as well, cerulean blues seeming to twinkle beneath the sky. "I love astronomy. I wanna be.." A pause. "Well, I wanna be an astronaut one day. One of those guys that gets to spend time in space- I just wanna go there at least once, yanno?" They way he spoke and how he looked off into the distance made Samantha smile faintly. "Yeah. I get it."

A bit of silence. "Sam? Can I ask you something?"

Blink blink. "Yeah?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

The question took Sam by surprise, and she gasped quietly aloud. Wait, what? How? She flushed and cleared her throat, trying to get the answer out. "U-uh, yeah-" Yes. Please. God, yes, please. And then, Alfred's face lit up like the fourth of July as he pulled her close, just hugging her against his chest. "Great- you know, I've liked you for a long time."

She looked surprised. "Yeah? When did that start?"

"Remember when we first met?"

A sort of awkward blush appeared on her face. "Yeah-"

"Well, you blew me away."

Making a choked sound at the absolutely horrible pun, Sam smacked her new boyfriend on the shoulder. "Shut up."


End file.
